The Robbery Chapter Two
by susanb51
Summary: Keith is being held hostage after a robbery


The Robbery

Chapter Two:

The sedan drove quickly down two blocks before taking a right turn. It was hard for Keith to focus just yet but it looked like they had turned onto Second Avenue. Down another block the car screamed and took a sharp left. Now they were on Hamilton Drive. Keith knew the ins and outs of San Pueblo but being strangled almost to death made it hard to be sure exactly where they were headed in his tremulous state.

Another half block and the car slid next to the curb in an empty parking spot. There was a green sedan parked ahead. The driver got out and headed to retrieve the loot from the trunk. The big man got out, gun still in hand, and made his way to the green car. Each of the men resumed their positions in the new getaway vehicle.

The smaller man snatched hold of Keith's shirt and pulled. His rifle still lay relaxed in the crook of his arm. Keith stumbled out but tried to walk as the man just kept heading to the new car dragging Keith behind him roughly. Again Keith was pushed unceremoniously into the back seat. The smaller man clambered in and the car sped away. Not a word had been spoken. It was obvious to Keith that these men each knew their job and were more than familiar with their plan of escape.

This time the car sped straight out of town. Hamilton Drive became Highway 8 as soon as they left the San Pueblo city limits. Keith's throat had still not recovered. It ached and he swallowed continuously to ease the sting. He was still shaky. He sat helpless and hopeless as he watched the town ease out of sight.

No one spoke and none of the men acknowledged Keith in any way. The driver stayed focused on the road. Not once did he check his mirrors or look left or right. The big man sat straight in the front seat with his left arm thrown casually over the seat. His gun hand in his lap. The leader of the bunch sat quietly next to Keith holding his weapon and staring straight ahead.

Keith knew better than to speak. He wasn't even sure if his hurt throat could make a sound. His vision had cleared but his body still felt weak. He wanted to lie down and sleep but that idea was ludicrous at the moment.

The occupants drove in silence another ten minutes. A convenience store was coming up on the right and the driver steered the car into the parking lot placing the car at the left side of the building.

Parked next to them was an empty blue, dusty Mercury. The driver got out, grabbed the money from the trunk, placed it into the Mercury, and climbed into the front to resume control of the blue car. The bigger man went inside the store. The man next to Keith again yanked Keith by his shirt and pulled.

"Not again," Keith thought. The choking had seriously affected him and the constant switching of cars was exhausting. Keith wondered how many more times his poor shirt could take this abuse and how many more cars were waiting for them?

The man once more forced Keith into the back seat and again took his place next to Keith. They had barely settled in when Keith heard the distinctive sound of a gun. It blasted two times and Keith jumped in surprise.

Around the corner of the store came the huge man. Gun in hand and four Cokes wrapped in his huge left arm. He climbed into the front seat and began to calmly pass a bottle to each of his friends and to Keith.

Keith took the soft drink but was too stunned to open it. He stared waiting for someone to say something or to explain the noises that had just transpired but no one spoke.

The driver peeled away and back onto the highway as the rest thirstily downed their Cokes. Keith sat shocked. His imagination was in high throttle. Were the gunshots just to cause fear? Had someone been shot? Were they injured? Dead? All Keith got for his thoughts was silence.

His seat companion noticed that Keith was still holding the unopened drink. He yanked the bottle from Keith's grip and opened it.

"Drink," he ordered placing the soda back in Keith's hand as the car made a quick right turn.

Keith was unsure if his queasy, nervous stomach could hold down the coke but this man wasn't asking. He had made a demand that he expected Keith to follow.

Keith placed the bottle to his lips and drank. The brown liquid burned as it slid down his sore, raw throat. He'd been right. His stomach was not ready for food or drink. With a panicked look of horror he turned to the bank robber next to him. His hand flew to his lips to stop the vomit. He gagged.

"Stop the car," ordered the leader in an amused voice.

The car had barely stopped before Keith yanked the door open and fell into the road on his hands and knees. He threw up repeatedly and then sat wearily leaning against the car waiting for his stomach to calm.

"You done," asked the cruel man from the front seat who seemed totally unaffected by his recent crime or Keith's sudden illness.

Keith didn't respond. He just sat on the asphalt quaking. He took a couple of shaky breaths.

Coming around the car was the leader with Keith's Coke in hand. "Drink it, kid." He held the bottle out for Keith.

"You got to be kidding," Keith whispered hoarsely.

"Drink it," the man instructed again with an angry tone.

Keith reached up with unsteady hands and he took the beverage. Afraid but angry himself, Keith turned the bottle up and chugged the Coke til the bottle was dry. He expected to throw up again but instead his stomach now accepted the drink. He stared in surprise up at the man beside him.

"Now get back in the car," instructed the serious man in a cool voice.

Keith got to his feet but his knees gave out and he nearly fell. The man caught Keith and held him until Keith could readjust. "Easy, kid. I need you to hang on a little longer."

Without another word, he pushed Keith back into the car and shut the door. Then calmly he returned to his side of the blue sedan and he climbed inside.

"We almost done playing nurse maid to this kid,' asked the shooter from the front seat. "This is slowing us down considerably."

"Shut up, Frank. You just keep to the plan and do your part right. Don't question me again." The little man relaxed in his seat and once more the car was filled with silence.

Keith sat worried. What did that guy mean when he said 'hang on a little longer'? And what about that big man? It was obvious he hated having Keith along for the ride. What were they going to do with him since he was 'slowing' them down?

Keith felt like a nervous wreck. He'd had almost no sleep for three days due to their recent concert outing and his need for perfection. He had also had little to eat. Food was not a priority when a show performance weighed on his mind. Now he was stuffed in this getaway car with three lunatics and riding down unfamiliar roads.

Keith stared miserably out the window. This kinda looked like the road that led to the Cuyamaca Rancho State Park. He hadn't been anywhere near here since his boy scout troop came for an over niter when he was ten. Keith remembered little about the trip except that his friend Gordy got poison ivy.

Sure enough in a few minutes the signs began pointing to the park and the driver eased up to one of the first picnic tables they reached. This pavilion had a bathroom. Once parked the men got out and Keith was yanked along by his shirt.

"Go take a piss,' the shorter man instructed Keith." and don't be cute or try anything," he warned.

While Keith entered the dingy bathroom to relieve himself the three men began a whispered conversation which Keith was not expected to be a part of or to hear. They were still whispering when Keith returned.

"Sit down at that picnic table, " the leader instructed as he headed into the park bathroom.

Keith had no intention of making any of these men mad so he sat down as advised and waited as each of the men took advantage of this pit stop. Keith looked around. Their was an older model Chevy blazer parked just behind the bathroom. Maybe it belonged to a park ranger Keith hoped.

When the driver emerged from the men's room he again opened the trunk to get the money and then headed straight to the Blazer. Another car? Wasn't this getting expensive? How many cars did these guys have at their disposal? Switching cars so often was going to make tracking them much harder Keith realized.

The big guy Frank and the shorter leader were whispering again as the driver prepared the newest car. They ignored Keith completely. Both still had their weapons and knew the young man wouldn't try anything.

They were right. For a few precious seconds, Keith had actually considered running but he was just not feeling well. His head was pounding, his stomach was growling, and there was no way he could out run a bullet. So, Keith sat quietly waiting for his next instruction. He didn't have to wait long.

The driver came walking up with granola bars in hand. He gave two to Keith. "Eat. We're leaving in five minutes." Then he walked away taking food to his buddies.

Keith's stomach rumbled its pleasure as Keith tore off the wrapper on his strawberry nutrition bar. It was dry but heavenly. Keith felt surprisingly better after eating but his mind was in turmoil. Where else were these men taking him and how long before they would let him go?


End file.
